


Internet Addiction

by PersephoneCorelli



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneCorelli/pseuds/PersephoneCorelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy is bored and exiled to the boathouse. What happens when he discovers fanfiction??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I tried (failed) for Remy's accent so please forgive me for that!! lol Hope you enjoy anyway. :)

Remy grumbled to himself as he looked around the isolation of the boathouse. He was sure Logan would trade him in a red hot second as the feral loved his privacy, but for the gregarious Gambit, it was akin to hell. Still bad feelings lingered and until they were less radioactive, Scott had ordered Gambit to remain isolated. He scowled and bounced on his bed. He was bored and desperately needed a distraction. His gaze settled on his laptop and decided it was worth a shot to play online.

Within minutes he was thoroughly bored with online games and turned his attention to google.com. He played with a few arbitrary things and images before inspiration struck. First he googled x-men. 150 million results. He grinned. How to narrow this down?

He scanned a couple pages before his eyes lit on something called x-men fanfiction. His curiosity piqued he clicked the link. Images of his fellow teammates in various embraces flashed before his eyes.

Thousands of stories featuring people he never would have considered a couple filled the screen. He found a picture of Bobby and Hank in a passionate embrace and quickly printed it for prank use in the near future.

He turned his nose at the incestuous stories. Never one to see the appeal there in the original fics he had read before.

He became utterly fascinated by the “slash” pairings and laughed heartily when he found a lot of Scott/Logan fics. Those two were more likely to kill each other than fuck, but he clicked a few and scanned them. Most were short and some he did not understand, but there were quite a few well written ones that he finished before he knew it. Hours passed with him lost in this virtual world of fic.   
He nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock at the door sounded. “Merde!” He swiped his eyes and blinked at the clock. His eyes went wide , he couldn’t believe how much time he had spent looking through those silly fics! He quickly shut down the browser and moved to answer the door.

Storm regally stood on his step with a worried look in her eye. Remy quickly ushered her in. “Are you all right brother? You missed dinner.”

Remy placed a hand on his growling stomach and nodded. “Oui, padnat. Remy be fine. He just get lost in t’ought.” He gave her a charming grin and the tension left her form.

Nodding she puts a gentle hand on his arm. “Well there are leftovers. Would you like me to bring you a plate?”

Remy’s first instinct was to say no and get it himself, but there was now this little monster sitting on his shoulder ushering him back to the world he had found that he wished to further explore. “Oui, chere. Would appreciate it.” He made himself wait until after Storm had brought him the plate before returning to the computer.

Searching himself, he found a plethora of stories that were him and Rogue, but he had no interest in those. He had lived enough of them and was beyond done with that.

A few of him with his Stormy and that just turned his stomach as she was like a sister to him.

A couple of him with Warren which was just demented in his opinion. “No way dis Cajun going dere!” He muttered as he moved on.

Him and Bobby. A chuckle and a headshake.

Him and Hank. Seriously? He just could not picture the large, blue man with another homme.

Him and Charles. Could there be a more emphatic no?

Him and Creed. Apparently there could be! He was alarmed to find a trend of himself usually being the subject of rape at Creed’s hands. “Like Gambit some weakling and could not take Chat.” He scoffed at the screen before laughing once more. “Cyke and Gambit? Now there is something that Remy never t’ought he’d see.”

His chuckles came to an abrupt halt as he came to the pairing with the most stories. Remy’s eyebrows went up to his hairline and he did a double take. Him and Logan! Are they nuts?! Logan would perforate his guts if he tried half these things!

He found a few more images of various X members and printed off a few more prank worthy pics. Finding a few of himself and Logan in everything from an embrace to full on cock rubbing he swallowed to coat his dry throat before forcing himself to scroll beyond them.

After settling on using the Hank/Bobby one first thing, he shut down the computer and moved to the television. He tried to settle on something to watch, but his attention kept getting drawn back to the stories he had found of him and the Wolverine. Deciding a good workout was just the thing to clear his mind, he quickly threw on his trench coat and made a beeline for the Danger Room before he ended up back on the computer.

The mansion was quiet though the hour was not quite late yet. About 9pm. He quietly made his way up to Bobby’s room so he could slide the pic he had artfully folded under his door. He grinned to himself as he imagined the look on Bobby’s face when he opened it. He then placed a copy under the door to the medlab before making his way to the danger room to work off his excess energy.

He almost turned tail and fled when he saw Logan already there immersed in his katas. Never having been a runner he steeled his spine. “Da man can’ read your min’ Gambit. He don’ know whatcha been readin’. Just act normal.” He put on his patented smirk and casually strolled into the room dropping his trench on a chair just inside.

He began his back bends and stretches as he watched Logan move with an unearthly grace without pause. He saw the ripple of muscle under tight skin and wondered for a moment what it would feel like under his tongue. The thought threw him so much he became unbalanced and wound up on his ass. A chuckle had him scrambling to his feet and acting nonchalant.

“You okay there, Gumbo?” Logan’s deep voice sent a shiver down his spine. Why had he never noticed how it sounded before?

“Oui, Logan. Gambit be fine. Jus’ wasn’ payin’ attention, me.” Remy gave Logan a disarming smile.

Logan tilted his head to the side, but refrained from further comment. Each began their separate stretches and Remy had to keep forcing himself to not watch what Logan was about and worry about his own workout. Images from the stories he had read earlier kept haunting him every time he saw Logan move in a graceful arc. He realized he was no longer doing his stretches and just been staring and heat rushed to his face and groin as Logan’s eyes met his. They seemed frozen for a moment and then Remy quickly grabbed up his trench coat before fleeing the room.

Remy heard a horrified shriek and could not even bring up the amusement necessary as he heard Bobby threatening to skin whoever drew such a thing between him and his best friend. He pushed his way through the other X-men who had headed to the shriek and ran all the way back to the safety of the boathouse where he leaned against his closed door, vowing never to read those types of fics again.

They were messing with his perceptions.

Stumbling he stripped down for a cold shower before collapsing in a heap on his single bed.

 

Two weeks later

Remy had taken pains to avoid Logan outside of Danger Room drills for the last two weeks. His vow had lasted all of 12 hours before he was back on the addictive internet. He had a voracious appetite for all things him and Logan. The more he read, the more he thought, the more turned on he became. It got so just the thought of Logan caused an intense arousal. Which is why he was avoiding him.

Logan would be able to smell it and Remy was desperately trying to avoid that. He was so not ready for the explanation to be out in the open.

The up side was the slash pictures seemed to have everyone stumped as to who was leaving them. After the Bobby/Hank he had delivered pics of Scott/Warren, Jean/Storm and even Charles/Erik. He was sure Logan knew it was him since the man could smell his scent on the papers, but then again maybe he just assumed he had touched it too. Who knows how his senses worked? The man was closed mouth about the detail his senses could pick up.

Probably does not want others to be uncomfortable. I mean, would you like knowing that there was nowhere in the mansion you could have sex without Logan hearing everything? True he had to be paying attention, but there had to be situations where he was just checking the perimeter and ended up hearing things he would rather not.

He had also posted a pic of him and Logan which he still maintains was just to throw off suspicion. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that every time he saw it he wondered if life would imitate art. Just thinking about the stimulating kiss had him opening it and a raunchy fic that had quickly become one of his favorites. It only took a few minutes for him to become entranced with the fic. The now familiar rush of desire filling his flesh as thoughts of the real man flicking his tongue in such a manner tantalized him. He barely noticed when his hand cupped the firm flesh between his legs and slowly rubbed.

A few more minutes ticked by and Remy gave in to the urge and opened his pants. A part of his mind protesting that he really shouldn’t be masturbating to a fic about himself and someone he knew. Lord knew it was already difficult enough to be around Logan when he had to be. This was only going to make it worse. His cock however bobbed enthusiastically at the idea and the blood in his body could only fuel one brain at a time so that one quickly won over the one in his head.

Grabbing a small bottle of water he reseated himself at his computer and slowly stroked a warm, wet hand along the length between his muscular thighs. Moaning softly he let his head roll back and continued to imagine it was Logan’s hand that held him so perfectly. His hips swiveled in time to the rhythm in his head and the hand on his length increased in pressure and speed. Long fingers lightly ran along the long underside before swirling the tip in a tight grip that tore a loud moan of Logan’s name from his lips. The blood pounded in his head as the heat of his body increased and soon he was lost in the dance of his hand moving faster and faster all the while cries of Logan’s name left his lips in a crescendo. His neck stood out in sharp relief as the pounding reached in time with his climax and he lay shaking, breath short with his spent cock in his hand.

After a few moments he got up to clean himself careful not to trip on the pants that were now around his ankles.

\----

Logan’s hand was still paused to knock again when the sound of his name being called in a Cajun accent carried to his ears as the scent of sex swirled around his nose. He stepped back from the door with wide eyes. He had come out here to speak to the Cajun about the pictures he was leaving around the mansion featuring various X pairings in an embrace. He personally found the others reactions priceless, but he wanted Gambit to agree not to post anymore featuring him or he would end the game quick. As far as he knew, he was the only who knew for certain the red-haired kid was the culprit.   
He knew Wings and One-eye suspected, and wasn’t that a sight to behold when that picture appeared. He laughed for a week just recalling their expressions.

Now here he was in an awkward situation. If he knocked now chances are that Gambit would realize he may have heard. Maybe posting that pic was not just to throw off everyone else and was really more about trying to get Logan’s attention. Either way Logan decided he was not up for this right now and started to turn to walk back to the mansion. He made it a few steps before the door opened behind him.

\----

Remy’s eyes went wide as he opened the door to make his way up to the house for a snack. Logan was standing there, back to his home. ‘Could the homme of heard me?’ He fervently prayed Logan had just changed his mind about what had brought him out here now. Clearing his throat he covers his nervousness with a wide smile. “Allo Logan. Out for a walk?”

Logan sighed and turned back to Gambit. “Nah, kid. Wanted to talk to you about something.”

Fear flashed through Gambit’s eyes a moment before he banked it. “Bout what?”

“The pictures you’ve been scattering around the mansion.”

Remy gave a small relieved smile. “How do ya know it’s me, Wolvie?”

Logan gave a low growl to the Wolvie name, but otherwise let it pass. “Can smell it, Gumbo. You know that. Now I could give a shit less about you posting those damn things about everyone else. Hell I get a kick out of them myself, especially that Cyke/Wings gem, but I have no interest in being part of the fodder, understand?”

Remy’s eyes glazed a moment before he nodded. “Oui, mon ami. Gambit remember dat. Desole.”

As Gambit moved to walk passed, Logan grabbed his arm. “Wait, kid.”

Remy looked down at the hand holding him in a loose grip. “Oui?” He asked but did not look up.

Now that Logan had him, he had no idea if he should say anything. “You all right? You been hiding in there more than usual.” He nodded to the boathouse.

Remy gave a sharp nod. “Oui. Just givin’ everyone space like Cyke asked.”

Logan growled and rolled his eyes. “Cyke is brain dead if he thinks you hiding from everyone is going to fix anything.”

Remy gave a dry chuckle. “Oui, dat he is, but Remy feels it ain’t his place ta argue so he stays away.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed and he dropped his hand. “I know we ain’t never been the best of friends, but if you need to talk, you know where to find me.”

Remy shuffled his feet slightly before meeting Logan’s intense blue gaze. “Merci, Vieux. Remy keep dat in mind.” With a flick of his trench coat he took off for the mansion leaving a thoughtful Logan behind.

 

2 More Weeks Later

Logan was pissed. He goes away on a damn mission and comes back to find all hell had broken loose in his absence. The Professor had called a halt to Gambit’s pic prank a week ago to keep anyone from pursuing the identity of the culprit, but Wings hadn’t let it go. When it came out that Gambit was responsible, many didn’t care, but Rogue, Wings and Cyke had apparently decided the boat house wasn’t far enough and had moved him to the cabin that Logan had built a few years ago as a getaway from the noise of the mansion. It was only large enough for a bathroom and a bed. Logan had created a fire pit outside to cook in when he felt the need to cook his catch. It was no place for someone like Gambit to live however.

Grumbling and cursing he made his way to the cabin, anger with his teammates filling his every step. ‘How can they be so oblivious to what their doin’ to the kid? Don’t they see it hurts him?’ Huffing in disgust he knocked hard on the wooden door.

Remy jumped at the unexpected noise. Even Stormy didn’t come out here to see him. He quickly jumped to answer the door, eager for whatever company he could get. His eyes went wide when he saw Wolverine. ‘Merde, I hope dat man ain’t pissed at me bein’ in his cabin. Not like Remy gotta choice.’ Sighing he leaned against the frame as casually as he could. “Oui, homme?”

Logan flicked his eyes about the small cabin. “I came ta see how yer doin’, Gumbo. Cyke “informed” me of yer change of address. I “informed” him that he’s a moron.”

Remy let a small smile grace his face. He felt warmth infuse him that Logan stood up for him to Cyke. Everyone else just seemed to follow the leader. “Merci, but no reason to alienate yourself from de ot’ers for dis Cajun.” Remy glanced around and a chill formed in his stomach. “T’ough, you probably are jus’ mad dat dey gave me your place. Remy never t’ought about dat, desole. Jus’ give him some time and I move somewhere else.”

Logan grabbed Remy’s arm before he could start packing. “That ain’t it Gumbo. It ain’t good fer ya ta be exiled like this. You ain’t done nothing to deserve it.”

Remy felt tears well, but he choked them back. Hearing that made the warmth grow and a tingle began in his groin. “Non!” He shouted before fleeing to the bathroom.

Logan’s eyes went wide and he shook his head at the sudden yell from Remy. Worried something was wrong he went and knocked on the bathroom door. “Ya okay Gumbo?”

Remy trembled as he splashed himself with cold water, trying to calm his traitorous body. “Oui.” He called out shakily.

Logan didn’t quite believe him, but he couldn’t sense anything painful so he assumed he was fine. Taking a seat on the desk chair he saw that Remy was on the internet and vaguely wondered how the Cajun got reception this far from the mansion. Chalking it up to his thief mojo he went to turn away when he caught his and Remy’s names. Curious he scanned the contents and his jaw dropped.  
‘Slash. Him and Remy.’ His mind swirled with the scene before him. ‘Is this what Remy was reading that day?’ Logan scrolled back up to the top and skimmed the story. He was so engrossed that he jumped when Remy came back out of the bathroom.

“Sorry about dat….” Remy trailed off when he saw Logan’s wide eyed expression, while he was seated in front of his computer. The computer with the slash site open…. ‘Merde!’ Remy held his hands up. “It’s not what you t’ink, Logan.”

Logan quirked a brow. “Really, now? Cause I think yer readin’ slash stories about me and ya.”

Remy fought not to blush. “Okay, it’s not as bad as you t’ink?”

Logan’s eyes narrowed. “Is this why ya been avoidin’ me?”

Remy nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Desole.”

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. “Were you embarrassed by your reading choices?”

Remy nodded again.

Logan got up and sat next to Remy. “Is that all?”

Remy started to nod then looked over at Logan and shook his head.

Logan held his gaze. “What then?”

Remy tried to turn away and Logan caught his chin in his hand. “No, look at me and tell me why ya been keeping yer distance.”

Remy bit his lip and jerked his head out of Logan’s hand. As much as he craved the man’s touch, he knew it was not wise to let him know that. “It’s hard to explain, mon ami.” Remy hedged hoping that Logan would drop the touchy subject. He should have known better.

Logan eyed the lanky Cajun. “Try me anyway.” He made his posture as relaxed and open as possible so as not to further intimidate the boy.

Remy stared down at his lap. He really didn’t want to talk about this. It would only lead to him losing the only person he had who cared enough to stand up to everyone else. Even Stormy was keeping her distance from him now. She had assured him it had nothing to do with his recent prank and he believed her, but something was different and he was lost as to how to fix it.

Turning his gaze to the man before him he slowly realized that either way he was going to lose him. Logan was not a man who took “no” too well and he was ornery enough to just not speak to the Cajun again for a long time. Yet, if Remy confessed his secret, Logan may do that anyway to separate himself from the Cajun’s new desires. Remy was torn as to what to do.

Logan watched an internal debate take place over the boy’s features. He wondered, briefly, if confessing to having heard Remy a few weeks ago would help, but immediately disregarded it. If anything, it would likely make things more awkward.

Remy took a deep breath. Logan would likely respect him more for having the courage to tell him then to hide from him. Setting his shoulders he gave Logan a wary look and spoke without his accent to show how serious he was. “I’ll tell you, Logan, but first you have to promise me you won’t skewer me or tell the others. I am trusting you with this.”

Logan watched the boy before him sit up a bit straighter. “I won’t tell anybody what is said in this room.” He cocks his head. “I don’t see why I would skewer ya unless ya attack me or something, but I promise if it will make ya more comfortable.”

Remy nodded. “No, not going to attack ya, least not for a fight.” Remy gave Logan a smile and a wink before the words came tumbling out. He started with his return and how the isolation from the others felt. He explained about his boredom and how it lead to internet searches. He spoke of what he found and how the prank idea started. He spoke softer as he got to the fiction writing and how he was engrossed before he knew it. He told Logan which pairings he started with down to finding the ones of him and Logan together. “At first it was just another pairing for me to read.” A flush stole over his skin. “I never expected what happened.”

Logan watched Remy closely as the boy spoke. He had not scented a single lie but, as the conversation continued, he had started to scent a low arousal. Leaning forward he caught Remy’s eyes with his own. “What happened, Remy?”

A shudder ran down his spine at Logan saying his name. It had been a long time since someone had used it. “I…I….I started to like it.” Came out in a rush like one long word. He got up and started pacing the floor. Words spilling from his lips like water from a fountain. “It really was innocent at first, I swear. Then I read this fic that spoke of you comforting me and I so badly needed to be comforted. It grew hotter and hotter till I swear steam came out of my ears just from reading it. Everything went from there. I started wondering what it would be like being comforted by you. How it would feel to be wrapped in your arms and protected, not that Remy needs the protection, but sometimes, I don’t know, it was just seductive to think of you caring about me that way. To have Logan and the Wolverine think of me as that important.” Remy’s shoulders slumped and he knelt on the floor before Logan. “That was when it turned sexual. Every thought I had when you were around made me want to touch you, kiss you and have you do the same in return.” Remy met Logan’s blue eyes. “It got so I couldn’t be around you without arousal sweeping through me so I stayed away. You couldn’t smell it and find out my secret if I wasn’t near you.” Remy looked down at the floor and stood once more, plastering a nervous smile on his face and bringing back his normal accent. “So ya see   
Logan, Remy mean’ no harm. He unders’and if ya wanna go now.”

Logan didn’t know what to say. Even though he already knew of Remy’s attraction to him because of that incident, hearing it like this from him made it so much more real. The use of first person coupled with the lack of an accent showed Logan, almost better than scent, how sincere Remy was being. The switch back on familiar habits did not go unnoticed either. Remy was trying to distance himself because he expected rejection. Logan wondered why the kid always expected the worst. “That is a lot of info for an old man like me to take in one sitting, Cajun.” He gave a small smile to show he wasn’t mad. “If yer worried this is going to change my sticking up fer ya, don’t. I ain’t goin’ to skewer ya neither. I know, probably better than anyone, how it feels to be in yer shoes, Remy.” He used the kid’s name deliberately. “I need some time to digest all this, ya gonna be okay?”

Remy nodded and hugged himself knowing that he would not see Logan, or anyone, again for some time once he left. “Oui, Remy always lands on his feet.”

Logan stood and made Remy look him in the eye. “I’ll be back, Remy. I promise.”

With that Logan made his way to his meditation spot while Remy curled up in a ball on the floor.

 

2 Hours Later

Logan pulled himself from his meditation. It had taken more time than he thought it would to focus enough to fall into the state, but now that he knew what he wanted, he felt more confident in facing Remy again. He had cursed himself the whole way to his meditation spot. He knew leaving the kid was a bad idea and that the kid would take it as a rejection even though Logan did not mean it as one. Couldn’t blame him really considering how often Remy seemed to get kicked down lately. It made Logan proud of the kid to still be brave enough to tell him about his attraction rather than just avoid it altogether.

Logan walked faster to the cabin. He wasn’t sure on the how’s or why’s, but he was old enough to know when he was attracted and he had been attracted to Remy for some time. At first he had tried to lump it in with his unfulfilled longing for Jean. That somehow lusting after Remy was an extension of her. As time went by and Remy fell more into a role with the X-men and Rogue, he was able to set it aside and move on. Ever since the kid’s return though, he kept seeing how the others seemed to kick him when he was down and it set Logan’s teeth on edge to recall how most spoke of Gambit these days. He made frequent away trips just to keep his attitude with the others in check. He was sure Chuck knew it too or else he wouldn’t give Wolverine so many missions that took him away for so long.  
Shrugging off his thoughts Logan found himself standing at Remy’s door once more. With determination he lifted his hand to knock.

\----

Remy pulled himself up off the floor. He had stayed curled up until the pain of Logan’s leaving had begun to ebb. Taking in the time he noted that it was dinner up at the mansion. Unable to bring himself to care enough to make the trip up or make something in the cabin, he shrugged out of his shirt and undid the top button of his pants. A knock sounded on the door as his hand hovered over the zipper and he rushed to answer it without a moment’s thought to his state of undress.

Remy’s eyes went wide at finding Logan on the other side. He felt a flush go over his skin as Logan took a long, slow look up and down his form.

\----

Logan looked his fill before bringing his gaze to Remy’s and stepping into the cabin. “Finished thinking.”

Remy cocked his head at Logan’s words as he closed the door. “Oui?” Remy’s heart beat a bit faster. Did Logan’s return mean what he hoped it did?

Logan’s jaw clenched as he took in the scent of arousal and hope pouring off the young man in front of him. Deciding being a man of action was more his strong suit, Logan reached up and gently brought Remy’s lips to his. Remy gasped at the sensation and Logan took advantage of the opening to lightly flick his tongue along Remy’s lips and drink in his unique taste.

As the kiss grew in intensity, Remy’s hands found their way deep into Logan’s wiry, black hair. He took control of the kiss, desperate for a connection to someone who cared. When he needed to breathe he took a small step back. Gasping a bit for air he spoke with his lips still touching Logan’s. “Mon ami, Remy t’ink he like the way you t’ink.”

Logan chuckled as he filled a hand with Remy’s silky, red mane. “Ya ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Cajun.”

With a light push, Logan had Remy reclined and carefully straddled his thighs. Bringing that lush mouth back to his, he devoured the spicy taste that Remy seemed to secrete. Making short work of the already unfastened pants, he pulled Remy’s now naked form up against his clothed one. Reveling in the moans coming from the younger man’s mouth, he slowly nipped his way down to a peaked nipple while rubbing his jean clad erection against Remy’s.

Remy cried out, “Mon Dieu!! Oui!!”, and arched at the dueling sensations, clutching Logan’s thick, black mane tight in his fingers.

Logan smirked as he raked a fanged tooth over the sensitized flesh of Remy’s muscled chest.

Delighting in the moans and cries coming from Remy’s mouth, he travelled down to lick and nip at his navel. When Remy’s hips started to press up into the sensation, Logan firmly held them in place as he continued to taste and tease Remy’s lower abdomen.

Remy tightened his fingers in Logan’s hair as sensation shot white hot through his blood. In all his fantasizing he never imagined the all consuming heat Logan’s touch would inspire in him. Eager for more, he pressed on Logan’s head trying to get contact where he needed it most.

Logan grinned at the passionate response Remy had to everything he did. Passing over the area Remy was most insistent on him touching, Logan made his way to lick and nibble down and back up Remy’s soft thighs. The hair was silky and Logan ran his tongue along the seam of where Remy’s sack touched his inner thigh. Groaning deep in his throat at the flavors that exploded on his sensitive tongue, he lightly lapped at the tight flesh encasing Remy’s balls.

Remy’s body broke out in a sweat as Logan’s ministrations had him reaching for the wooden headboard to ground himself. Each lick on his sack caused shivers to race along his spine and if he could, he would be arching into Logan to get more pressure. The lightness was maddening. Broken French came out of his mouth followed by an embarrassingly high pitched squeal when Logan suddenly sucked his hard length deep and tight into his mouth and throat.

Logan mentally smirked at the noise Remy made upon swallowing his hard cock. He held the blood thickened flesh firmly in the hot wet cavern of his mouth. He stayed as still as possible only allowing his tongue to move as he pleasured the soft underside of Remy’s penis. Remy’s hands came up and he quickly pulled off him to press them back down.

Remy whimpered at the loss of that talented tongue on his fevered flesh.

Logan loomed over him and nipped his mouth gently. “Leave ‘em where you had ‘em. Otherwise I won’t continue.”

Remy gave Logan a tortured look. “S’il vous plait.” Remy’s whole body shuddered as Logan ran light fingertips up his arms to curl his hands back around the wooden headboard.

“Keep ‘em held tight. “

Logan’s gravelly voice had Remy clenching the board tight. “Oui. Just don’ stop, cher!!” Remy’s voice was hoarse and laden with sex.

Logan flicked his gaze along the man beneath his bulk. Carefully resituating himself between Remy’s thighs he glanced up his long length to make sure Remy was following orders. He slowly took the length back in as he held Remy’s red gaze.

Once he was deep in the man’s throat, Remy’s head fell back on a sharp cry and his eyes closed in concentration.

Logan enjoyed the sight of utter abandon on Remy’s face a moment before torturing him further. Pulling back he held the very tip in his lips as he spoke. “Watch me, Cajun.” Logan’s voice a deep growl. “Watch, just like in that story. Only know this is real.”

Remy’s eyes snapped open as fire raced through his blood. “Oui. “ He gasped out as Logan held his gaze and took him in deep. Fighting the urge to let his eyes close, Remy watched as Logan proceeded to enact Remy’s favorite part of the story. He lightly licked the whole underside while swirling his tongue around the head and sucking the length back deep into his throat. He used his fangs lightly, scraping them along each side of Remy’s cock. At times he pressed harder to feel the pulse of Remy through this most intimate part of him. Remy watched it all happen as he experienced every aspect physically. It was too much and on the next swallow Remy came, back arching, toes curling and hands snapping the wood they were still holding, before falling limp and heaving for breath on the bed.  
Logan swallowed the sweet, salty taste of Remy’s essence before pulling back with a self satisfied smirk. Remy looked wrecked and Logan couldn’t be more proud of this moment. Standing up he quickly removed his too tight clothes and curled up with Remy on the bed. Placing a light kiss on his forehead, he ensconced Remy in his arms and ran soothing hands down his back.

When Remy was finally able to breathe without gasping he leaned into Logan. “Damn, cher.” Remy’s voice was strained from the cries.

Logan chuckled. “Just wait till we reenact the sex scene.”

Remy beamed in delight. “Jus’ give Remy a momen’ to recover. Den we go for making reality better dan fiction.”

Logan quirked a brow. “Ya mean it ain’t already?”

Remy chuckled. “For Remy? Oui. Now to prove it to you.”


End file.
